vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Penny Polendina
Summary Penny Polendina is a character who was introduced in the episode "The Stray," when she was found lying on the ground after Weiss Schnee crashed into her, whilst chasing after Sun Wukong. Penny speaks robotically, behaves erratically, and is overly active in general. All her actions and emotional states were rather extreme and overacted. When Ruby unintentionally made an unconditional offer of friendship, Penny seemed both immensely pleased and somewhat surprised. Another small quirk is that Penny hiccups whenever she tells a lie. She also seemed to place great value on friendship, as she was greatly angered at the sight of Ruby getting knocked down by Roman's flare in "Black and White." She also placed trust in Ruby based on the latter promising that she is her friend in "A Minor Hiccup." Furthermore, Penny seemed to be immensely curious. Upon hearing that Blake had run away, she asked Ruby numerous questions, all being related to Blake and friendship in general. Despite being told not to wander off, she still wanders Vale on her own. Upon confiding in Ruby that she was a synthetic being, Penny was worried about how she would take the news. However, after seeing how Ruby took it rather well, she was glad that Ruby didn't care if she was a machine, for what mattered was her heart and soul. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Penny Polendina Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Robot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, stamina, and endurance, Able to manipulate and use her Aura defensively (Enhances her natural durability), offensively (Enhances her striking power and sharpens her senses), and to unlock the Aura of another person, Skilled swordsman, Can generate lasers with her swords Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Was able to cut two Bullhead aircrafts apart with her laser, Traded blows with Pyrrha Nikos) Speed: Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Was able to effortlessly pull a Bullhead aircraft out of the sky) Striking Strength: Class GJ+ (Was able to trade blows with Pyrrha) Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (Able to stop a large speeding truck with her bare hands, although her hands were slightly damaged afterwards. Fought Pyrrha Nikos.) Stamina: High, possibly limitless Range: Several meters with swords, Several dozen meters with lasers Standard Equipment: Swords Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: She is naïve, she hiccups when she's actualy lying, and is extremely vulnerable to manipulation of Magnetism (as shown in RWBY Volume 3 Chapter 9). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Penny's Swords: An array of weapons that Penny wields that consist of a gun-blade-looking weapon that can split itself into numerous thin, floating blades that are apparently controlled by wire cables and are stored in a small backpack. The blades can be deployed as a single blade from the back, and can further separate. Penny is shown to be able to manipulate the blades through thin, string-like cables attached to the blades. Penny can also relocate rapidly using these cables, by embedding the blade(s) into an immovable object and then reeling the connecting cables in to pull herself towards them. The cables are also shown to be extremely strong, as seen when Penny embeds the blades into a Bullhead's body and pulls the craft down. The blades can be brought together to form a circular ring that is spun to fire a powerful green laser that is capable of splitting into many smaller beams. This attack is powerful enough to slice through metal with ease, and are seen to take down two attacking aircraft by cutting them apart. The blades can also form several smaller rings that can also shoot several smaller laser beams. Penny can also use these smaller ring configurations as thrusters to maneuver herself around the battlefield. She can also make all of them mini-rifles and shoot individual beams Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:RWBY Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Robots Category:Energy Users Category:Artificial Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Thread Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Sword Users